As the ubiquitous era took off, machine to machine (M2M) communication has attracted much attention. The M2M communication technology is under study in many standardization organizations such as TIA, ATIS, ETSI, and oneM2M. In an M2M environment, communication may be conducted between a plurality of M2M applications (network application/gateway application/device application), and different entities may manage an M2M server part (e.g., a common service entity (CSE)) and an application on a network side (e.g., a network application). Accordingly, it is essential to access resources of the different entities.
In this context, the present invention is intended to provide a method for efficiently enabling access to resources.